Nuevos comienzos en konoha
by ChikisUchiha96
Summary: Bueno es un nuevo comienzo en el instituto de konoha XD pero bueno en fin aqui puse a personajes inventados hasta el mio-proximamanete el final del fanfic-


Era un d a normal en donde naruto estaba despertando

-aa comi mucho ramen anoche-tebayo- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama -seria mejor si me alisto-naruto mira su despertador y dice 4:35 am naruto pone una expresi n de sorprendido -creo que me levante muy temprano mejor voy a alistar mi uniforme para poder ir al instituto se levanto y fue a su closet a buscar su uniforme del instituto de konoha.  
Mientras en unas calles mas lejos en su casa estaba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos celestes verdes- biiing biiing biiing sonaba su despertador marcando las 5:00 am - mm 5 minutos mas-dec a medio dormida y con frio la chica de cabello rosa -tengo q ver si el tarado de naruto se levan -antes de que terminara de hablar consigo misma son su celular porque le hab an enviado un mensaje -de quien ser ?...-se preguntaba a si misma cuando vio el mensaje lev ntate frente de marquesina -aa maldita ino puerca escribe un mensaje de texto algo enojada.  
Mientras en un par de apartamentos se encontraba un chico moreno con la piel muy blanca aun durmiendo cuando una sombra entra sigilosamente a su habitaci n -Uchiha Sasuke -se escuchaba con una vos algo aguda y ladina -sasuke -se repet a varias veces la misma vos -a la mierda sasuke despierta flojo oni-san!-grita una chica de cabello caf y largo y con un par de gafas -aa gis porque siempre tienes que levantarme asi?...-le pregunta algo angustiado frunciendo un poco el se o -porque hoy es el primer d a de tu 2 a o de instituto y el m o de 8 -le responde con una sonrisa mostrando un colmillo -Okey y porque vienes a molestarme?-le pregunta levant ndose de su cama -porque aniki me dijo que te levantara- sentada en al cama de sasuke -ah Itachi-sasuke pone su mano un instante en su frente mientras se recarga con su codo sostenido con su otra mano -je -Gis r e levemente y sale de la habitaci n de su hermano dirigi ndose as a el ba o -a espera!...-toma un hombro de Gis y la detiene-yo me duchare primero-le dice con una cara de seriedad -noo,nooo y NO! Yo lo are porque me levante antes-le responde y se dirige al ba o -ash esta ni a se tardara una eternidad-recarg ndose en la pared con una toalla en su mano.  
Mientras ya cerca del instituto esta el colegio Jr. De Konoha se encontraban Sasuke y Gis caminando por hay cerca -El siguiente a o estar en el instituto oni-san-le dice muy entusiasmada a sasuke -si lose y solo te vere 1 a o-le responde sin verla porque sigue su camino -Oni-san te veo en el almuerzo ya que ambas escuelas est n cerca y porque tambi n porque vamos a la misma cafeter a-dice mientras mira los rboles con flores de cerezo -SASUKE!-se escucha un grito y se mira una sombra q viene corriendo a toda velocidad -Dobe -dice en su mente sasuke y baja un poco la cabeza haciendo que se vea una mirada de sombra -SASUKE! ALFIN TE LOGRE ALCANZAR! Me e vuelto m s veloz-dice por una par de segundos y mira a una ni a de cabello caf - -se qeda callada vi ndolo con una cara q expresa Eres-RARO -Sasuke quien es ella?-le pregunta al moreno mientras lo pica con su dedo en el hombro -Mi hermana est pido dobe-lo mira con una cara de seriedad -Tu que ? Pero no se parecen en nada-dice naruto conteniendo un poco su risa -en que no nos parecemos dobe?-le pregunta sasuke mientras caminan asia el colegio de konoha y al instituto el cual esta enseguida -Pues mmm como decirlo?...bueno a ver ella es alta tiene el cabello caf tiene gafas y un par de pe -se caya antes de seguir hablando -un par de que dobe?...-lo mira raro con la expresi n de no haberlo entendido en ese instante -oni-san si que tus amigos son raros -se adelanta a caminar -sasuke no em digas q no me entendistes?-lo mira raro -No, no te entend -le responde -se nota q aveces no usas tu cabeza-se empieza a re r -ya dobe dime-sigue caminando -el par que hace que nos diferenciemos de las mujeres-le responde y continua caminando -que carajo contigo, en lo que te fijas est pido-lo mira con una expresi n de querer pegarle -ya tranquilo tu eres el que insisti aparte esta plana tu hermana-se rie -sabes creo q si lo esta-pensando -ves?-continua su camino mientras observa a la chica de abello cafe-  
-espera dobe...si esta plana porque dices que tiene ''ese par''? si es una vil tabla-decia meintras caminaba-  
-muy f cil!... pense que tenia pero hasta unos segundos me di cuenta -w!  
- ...-no le responde-

Mientras cuadno llegaban a la escuela se dirigian a la cafeteria ya que como primer d a de clases casi no se hacia nada

-aaaaaaaawww-bosteza la chica de pelo casta o- que sue o...darme una ducha no sirvio para quitarme el sue o...-cae su cabeza en la mesa y se queda dormida-zzzzz -oye crees que este muerta?-dice un chico con cabello negro-  
-nose picala con algo-dice otro chico pero de cabello gris-  
-el chico de cabello negro toma un lapiz y empieza a picarla-owo es divertido hacer esto-  
-la chica de cabello casta o mueve un poco la cabeza- hmm...-continua dormida-  
-hmm sera un chico?-dice el peligris-  
-porque lo dices? o_o- pregunta el otro que continua picandola hasta ir bajando de la cabeza a los brazos-  
-nose no tiene algo que nos diferencea-dice el peligris algo sonrojado (perver D-  
-aa de que demonios hablas? -continua picandola-  
-em pechos? es una gran pista pra tu cerebro??????-lo dice mientras le da un sape-  
-hey! no em pegues! -pica la cara d ela pelicafe-...o_o...owoU em...-nervioso-  
-...-la peli cafe los mira- quuien demonios...son uds 2?...-toma el lapiz con una mano-  
-2 personas que creian que estabas muerta y q eras un chico con el uniforme de chica -w-!-dice el moreno mieentras se aleja un poco- wooow que originalidad-dice el peligris-  
-...un chico?...-rome el lapiz a la mitad con una sola mano-...sera porque?...-pone ambas manos en su pecho- esto no se a desarrollado! COSHINERO!-se da vuelta y se va-eso fue extra o-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo- 


End file.
